Spin the Rum Bottle
by Crowned Black Hearts.pub
Summary: What happens when everyone aboard the Black Pearl decides to play a kissing game? This is just a short little scene I wrote for fun. From your POV
1. Chapter 1

R&R!! Remeber this is the result of extreme boredom;)

* * *

You don't know how all of you had started playing a silly game such as the one taking place, but there you were. You, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Will, Norrington, Captain Jack, and some other crew members are all on deck, sitting in a circle. In fact everyone was on deck. Most of the crew has decided to just watch though. In the middle of your circle is an empty rum bottle. Whoever it points to gets a kiss from the spinner, or so Elizabeth had explained.

You watch as Norrington spins the bottle. He makes a face of disgust when it lands on Mr. Gibbs. You laugh along with everyone else as Norrington crawls over to Mr. Gibbs (who is two places down from him) and gives him a quik peck on the lips. Looking embaressed, Norrington crawls back to his seat.

Next to spin is Mary, one of the few women on board. You smirk when the bottle lands on Will. He shots a guilty look at Elizabeth before allowing Mary to press her lips to his.

After she sits down, Jack spins the bottle. You feel heat rise to your cheeks as the bottle slowly stops, pointing directly at you. You look up to see the Captain crawling across the circle to you, a cocky grin on his face. Once he reaches you he puts a hand around your neck and pulls you to him. The crew whistles and cheers as Jack passionately kisses you, thrusting his tongue in your mouth. You hear him moan when you start to suck on it.

"Cap'ns cabin's near if ye two can make it!" someone hollers. The laughter that fallows snaps your thoughts back. You slowly pull away from Jack, whose lips fallow for more. You put a finger on his lips and he opens his eyes. Leaning in seductively, you whisper,

"I think you've had enough Captain." He gives you a look that resembles one of a kicked puppy before turning to go. Just when you start to relax, he suddenly turns around, picks you up, and carries you to his cabin. By next morning you had both gotten more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know why in the world I wrote this, but here it is. The squeal to Spin the Rum bottle.

----------

You scurry up to the crow's nest, ready to resume your nightly duties. Pulling yourself into the small space, you are suddenly surprised when you felt more weight go on the ropes. You look down to see none other than Captain Sparrow climbing up to where you currently are. You feel as if a cannon ball had dropped in our stomach.

_FLASHBACK_

Jack slammed you against the door, kissing you ferociously. Both your hands grabbed at each other, trying to remove as much clothing as quickly as possible. Suddenly Jack grabbed your hips and started grinding them against his. You moan, become more and more aroused. You could feel the bulge in Jacks pants grow, if possibly, larger. Jack immediately started to move his hips harder.

BAM! Your hips knocked loudly against the door. Both of you paused your movements for a moment. Jack simply brushed it off and continued his activities. But the loud noise had slightly awoken you from your lusty haze.

"Jack," you tried to shout, but only achieved a small whisper. He began to nuzzle your neck.

"Jack," you repeated, only a bit more forcefully.

"Hmm?" he hums against your neck.

"Stop." you attempt once again to yell, only to come out with the same results as before. Jack merely brings you into another kiss. After a while he breaks it and puts his forehead against yours.

"And why would I want to stop?" he nips lightly at your bottom lip between words. You can feel yourself slowly submitting to him, that is, until you feel a hand on the laces of your breeches. With sudden new found strength you push Jack away and dart out the door.

_END FLASHBACK_

You quickly shake your head and step back as Jack pulls himself into the crows nest.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

"Love, I'm Captain, I can go where I please." he replies with a smirk. You scowl and turn away from him to look at the horizon. You can feel Jack's eyes boring into the back of your head. You turn around, getting annoyed of his staring. He's lying down with a sort of victorious grin on his face.

"Can I help you Captain?" you command.

"Nope, just enjoyin' the view." he says cockily, his eyes running up and down your body. "Well actually, ye could help me." you roll your eyes and ask what he wants. "Ye see, I 'ave this itch that needs scratch'n and its being quite stubborn, if ye catch me drift." You stare at him in confusion. Then realization starts dawning on you.

"You bastard!" you yell, and then storm down the rigging, but not without giving Jack a farewell kick.

R&R!!


End file.
